


[Suaressi]Worry

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Unrequited Love, beyond friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: Gryffindor Luis x Slytherin LeoLuis is good at Charms and Leo have great gift of Potions,both love Quidditch.Leo's always crazy for Quidditch and Luis' always worry about Leo LOLat about grade 5the story is about an accident in a Quisdditch training,and after that,Luis realized that there's something different between he and Leo.





	[Suaressi]Worry

——————————

*  
“Luis，我真的没关系，你放我下来！”

“别动！”Luis一边喝止住背上挣扎的Leo，一边调整了一下，把对方的腿抓的更紧了。“练习而已，干什么那么拼？要是漂浮咒晚了一步……”

连他自己也不敢继续想下去，刚刚那一幕着实令人后怕。这个人一旦骑上扫帚，就像一下子从一个斯莱特林变成了格兰芬多，平日里的冷静和审时度势都不知道丢到哪里去了。Luis现在万分后悔，他不该为了一篇魔药课论文就答应Leo一起练习魁地奇，在他明知道对方对此的可怕狂热的情况下。

他庆幸自己的魔咒勉强托住了坠落的Leo，但毕竟是一个人的重量，漂浮咒还是有些不够用，他不能确定对方有没有伤到，而他唯独对医疗魔法一窍不通。

“抱歉……”Leo莫名感到一丝心虚。趴在Luis的后背上，他看不见对方的表情，但是知道他绝对在生气。

一般情况下，Leo绝不会选择在此时忤逆Luis的意思，但是……眼看着就要回到城堡里了，而自己此时此刻正紧贴着Luis的袍子，双腿被对方擒在手里动弹不了，而他自己的袍子因为刚刚的意外坠落而凌乱不堪，还沾着未及清理的泥土和草屑。虽然自家学院的人早就知道他和几个格兰芬多关系不错，但要是被看到他现在的样子，那就是另一码事了。说不定会被脑补成怎么一回事……

暗自吐槽了一句世风日下，Leo开始了第二次尝试。

“我真没事，可以自己走，你放我下……嘶——！”大腿内侧的软肉突然被掐了一下，Leo疼得抽了口冷气，眉毛都皱在了一起。“Luis！”

“我想你知道，校医室在二楼。如果你不想从楼梯上摔下去，就别再乱动。”Luis慢条斯理地说着，声音听起来仿佛余怒未消，但在Leo看不见的角度嘴角却偷偷翘了翘。

从Leo现在活蹦乱跳的情况来看，Luis知道他确实没什么大碍。但是在刚刚经历了那种事之后，Luis现在不是很想放开背上的人。只有像这样切实的感受到对方的温度，以及他贴着自己的背的胸膛里心脏的跳动，他才能从那股后怕的情绪中摆脱出来。以后得好好看住这个人才行，Luis暗自决定。

*  
一路穿过庭院里的草坪和一楼大厅，两个人几乎吸引了所有人的目光。Leo自暴自弃的把脸埋在了Luis的兜帽和脖子中间，但银绿相间蛇形徽章就别在袍子外面，被看得一清二楚。一般来说，Luis并不喜欢被太多人注视的感觉，那会令他感到十分不自在，但今天他却意外的觉得还不错，连带着脚步都更轻快了一些。

“让我看看，你这个淘气鬼又出了什么事？”校医听到动静，从里面准备魔药的房间里走了出来，看见Luis皱起了眉头。

Luis有那么一瞬间感到了一丝丝的尴尬，三年级左右那会儿他有段时间经常出入于此，原因是试图自行改进魔咒而导致的魔力紊乱，不是什么大事儿，但是会很痛，处理起来也相当麻烦。他因此被这位夫人记了个清楚。不过现在看来相当值得的，毕竟改进的几个魔咒中就有刚刚的漂浮咒。

“夫人，我没问题，是他。”Luis把那个几乎要和他融为一体了的人从背上剥离下来安置在一边的病床上。

“我以为……以你们的年纪，现在做那种事还太小了……”校医面色古怪的斟酌着用词。“在野外就更不合适了。”

Luis不是很明白这位夫人在说些什么，但他大约知道对方好像误会了什么。“呃，他从扫帚上摔了下来。”

校医一脸惊异的看向一旁的Leo，作为医生的职业的一面替代了原本的古怪想法，看起来正准备给这位大难不死的小伙子来个全面检查了。

Leo连忙从床上跳了下来，象征性的活动了几下四肢，“我真的没事！Luis用漂浮咒接住我了。”他可不想在这位斯莱特林的前辈手里折腾上整个晚上，毕竟这位校医的强势风格全校闻名。

“漂浮咒？看起来确实没什么事……”

“夫人，我想他可能需要点儿缓和剂，最好留在校医室观察一晚。”Luis一脸正经地建议着。

“哦，没错。”她看着Leo白皙的面庞，深以为然的点了点头。“Messi先生，今晚留在校医室。”

Leo狠狠剜了Luis一眼，但对方根本不生气，就带着一脸笑意站在原地看着他。把脏兮兮的袍子扔到一边，Leo翻了个白眼。

“Suárez先生，差不多要到晚餐时间了，病人也需要休息，我想你该离开这儿了。”

Luis点了点头，犹豫了一下还是脱下了自己的长袍，递给一旁一脸生无可恋的Leo。“先拿着我的，以免会冷。”

Leo愣了一下，看着上面金红相间的暗纹嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，还是接了过来。袍子柔软的布料上仍残留着主人的体温，Leo披上袍子，温暖的感觉立刻把整个人都包裹了起来，他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

*

“Messi先生，你可能需要稍等一会儿，校医室的缓和剂上次魁地奇比赛的时候用完了，我得去熬制一些。”

“呃，夫人，我想我可以帮上你的忙。”Leo觉得闲待着不如给自己找点事做，于是主动提议。

“你？”对面的女士显然有些惊讶，“我记得你是五年级的学生是吗？”

“是的。”Leo并不想多解释些什么。不过同为斯莱特林，显然这位老资历的女士察言观色的能力是一流的，短暂惊讶了一下之后，就点头答应了。

看着Leo手法老练而精准的处理着月长石粉，校医面露欣赏。缓和剂的配置难度众所周知，眼前的小蛇显然有着极高的魔药天赋和修养，她欣慰的点了点头，放心的开始处理自己手中的材料。

校医室每年都需要大量的缓和剂，而学生配置的作品大多不敢投入使用，于是校医和魔药教授长年以来负担着熬制药剂的工作，能有人来帮忙显然是好的。

她当然看得出眼前的小伙子根本没什么伤病，她之所以同意了Luis的提议，是因为她还看出了别的什么。深深地看了一眼Leo身上那件有些宽大的狮子院的袍子，这位见识广博的女士久违的感到一丝兴趣。

Leo不是没感受到旁边投来的探查的目光，但那并不影响他按部就班的处理材料，熬制药剂。鼻尖若有若无的缭绕着一丝淡淡的清爽气息，那不是来自他眼前咕噜噜冒着泡泡的坩埚，而是来自身上的袍子。在他趴在Luis背上的时候，那气味一直充斥在鼻腔里。

从高空中的扫帚上摔下来，说不害怕是假的，那一瞬间的失重感他仍然清楚的记得。他一下子从狂热的状态里清醒过来，还没反应过来发生了什么就听见Luis几乎声嘶力竭的咒语，身体跟着像是被什么托住一样开始减速。直到摔在地上的那一刻他才重新感受到自己胸腔里疯狂跳动的心脏。

回想起来，那一刻Luis的声音甚至有一丝颤抖，想必他确实被自己吓得不轻。至于后来的一切，或许该算作是对自己的小小的报复吧。想到这里，Leo搅动坩埚的动作不自觉的轻快了一些。

*

“我能不能不喝这个……”Leo如临大敌的看着眼前的一杯南瓜汁，眉头皱得老高。

病号的伙食绝算不上好，对于他这样深爱着肉类的人来说，简直是折磨。如果说清淡的食物他还能勉强接受，面对这杯南瓜汁，他几乎想要落荒而逃了。对于这在霍格沃茨风靡的饮料，他向来有着深深地抵触情绪。

“不行，必须喝。”医生在这里拥有绝对的话语权，不同于之前的温和，校医现在的语气堪称严厉，带着不容置疑的强势。“或者你愿意明天在我这里再待一天？”

Leo有些气鼓鼓地把杯子里粘稠的橙色液体一股脑吞进了肚子，那令人不愉快的味道仍残留在口腔里，他吐了吐舌头试图缓解一下。

“你们南美人是不是都有这种坏毛病？那小子当初也是这样的。”校医不认同地盯着Leo。

“……是说Luis？”

“对。”

突然，Leo面前的空间微微扭曲了一下，紧接着一直满脸皱巴巴的家养小精灵就出现了他面前。而它的手里正端着一只熟悉的杯子。

“晚上好Messi先生，这是Suárez先生让我送过来给您的。”把杯子和一张字条递给了Leo，小精灵鞠了一躬，很快消失了。

Leo展开字条，上面只有短短的一句话:往校医室里送肉食不大现实，但我想你一定需要这个。端着温暖的杯子，杯口里蒸腾的热气表明是刚泡上不久的。Leo狠狠吸了一大口在嘴里，马黛茶的香气替代了南瓜汁的味道，令他感觉刚刚受到南瓜汁毒害的味觉得到了一些安慰。

Leo忍不住偷笑出声。这人到底是来过多少次，为什么这么熟练啊。

TBC


End file.
